Today, most content sharing systems use author content tagging, end-user review, or dedicated reviewers or editors to rank or assign a quality level to shared content. As a result, especially where authors and end-users perform the review, shared content is seldomly reviewed by qualified persons. Further, systems using dedicated reviewers or editors require a significant amount of overhead for the review process. As such, there is a need for a digital content review system that provides review of digital content by qualified persons while reducing or eliminating the overhead associated with dedicated reviewers.